To Be Free
by Nardriel-Wolfe
Summary: Hi everyone. I'm not sure if I will be continuing writing but I will try. Gomen nasai for being away for so long. Email me and let me know if you wish for this story to continue if not then I will not pursue in writing more. Domo Arigatogozaimas
1. Prologue

To Be Free

_Prologue _

A black shadow ran through the forest. Tears in her sapphire eyes that trailed streams down her porcelain face. She ran with all her power to get away from Inuyasha's Forest.

She just came from her time to find Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She heard his words, his confession to the dead miko and her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest, torn to shreds, and then burnt to a crisp. She ran away and didn't look back.

Kagome tripped and fell to the ground. She sat up against a tree and took deep steady breaths. She clutched the whole Shikon no Tama in her right hand and brought her knees to her chest. Her body shook as she let out sobs of pain and betrayal. Kagome stooped crying and got to her feet. She looked around clutched the jewel tighter and ran. The presence followed as she ran through the forest. Then lightning streaked across the sky and showed a silhouette before her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared at the figure before her. Chills went up her spine when the creature spoke.

"Give me the jewel."

"No." Kagome took deep breaths to calm her-self as the figure took a step closer. She was about to draw her bow when she realized that she left it back at the village. She cursed her rotten luck and took a step backwards. She turned on her heels and ran. Her heart quickened, blood drizzled down her arms, legs, and face from scratches she got from the branches of trees. She was about to scream when she felt cold, her breath caught in her throat, and her body collapsed. Her eyes looked up into the night sky. The gray clouds unleashed the rain. Kagome lay on the ground surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Her breaths became ragged and slow. The creature stood over her; his smile showed that he was a psycho. She gazed at him; she was now unafraid of him. She gave him a slow smile. Then her last breath caught in her chest and she plunged into darkness.

Kagome opened her eyes, she saw nothing but black. Then a blue light formed around her and warmth spread throughout her as the light engulfed her. A voice echoed and Kagome glanced around. There before her was the most beautiful maiden she had ever seen. Long flowing dark hair, enchanting bright green eyes, pale skin, and the most beautiful smile ever. When she spoke, Kagome felt at peace. "Kagome...what do you desire?" "I...I don't know." The woman smiled at her. "Yes you do. What do you want more than anything?" "I...I want to protect my friends, I want to became a full-blooded Inu-youkai so I can protect them." "Then, you shall have your wish, be reborn Kagome." With that the woman disappeared and white light blinded Kagome.

Naraku stared at Kagome's lifeless body and smiled wickedly. "My, my what would Inuyasha think if he found out that his precious 'shard detector' has finally fallen, and that I have caused your downfall no less? My, he would hate me even more, and the jewel would become even more tainted." He let out an evil laughter and moved forward to grab the jewel. It glowed a bright pink then faded. Naraku took no notice. He looked over her lifeless body and smirked. 'Finally Kikyo, we can be together.' With that thought in mind he disappeared into darkness, heading towards Inuyasha and his pals to tell them the horrible news (but in his case, delightful news).


	2. I'm Back And You Don't Know

Chapter One:

_Four months later_

Inuyasha and the gang were traveling back to Keade's village when one of Naraku's incarnations attacked them. Inuyasha was protecting the undead Kikyo (yeah, member Kagome died and Kikyo came back to life), Miroku was nursing his right hand since he sucked up Naraku's poisonous insects, Sango was protecting him, Shippo, and Kirara from the scorpion's tail that seemed to lash out at them and keep Inuyasha busy at the same time. Then the tail came at Inuyasha and struck him through abdomen. With a painful cry he fell to the floor, Kikyo now unprotected and without her bow and arrows (aww...poor Kikyo). Turning away from Kikyo and Inuyasha the scorpion turned to Sango. Her boomerang askew she was too defenseless. The monster raised its' tail ready to strike when a blue blur shot passed Sango and attacked the scorpion. The tail now on the ground, the blur raced around and with one quick movement the monster was dead.

Sango stood there, her mouth agape. There before her was a beautiful demoness. She had long pale blue hair that reached her knees and framed her angelic face; her bangs covered a blue crescent moon atop her forehead, her eyes gleamed silver-blue in the light, her skin was more richer than snow, her lips shame the reddest of roses. She wore a light blue hori with a white kimono. Sango just stared at her. The demoness looked over at Sango and gave a faint smile. She then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and walked over to Miroku. She knelt beside him and grabbed his hand. At first he resisted but she gave him a cool glare and he relaxed. She searched through her belt and found what she needed. She gave it to Sango. "Tell him to drink this, it will help with his wind tunnel." "Wait how do you know about that?" The demoness turned her head in acknowledgement but kept her back turned. "I know everything about this group." With that she turned on them and walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo glanced at the demoness and glared. "Get away from him!" The demoness glared into the dark eyes of Kikyo. "If you want him to live then you had better trust me. If not I will walk away right now and not even bat an eye when he dies." Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha then nodded. The demoness kneeled down beside the hanyou and placed her hands over his wound. Blue light formed around her and Inuyasha then his wound closed itself. The demoness tossed Kikyo a vile containing a green liquid. "Give him this when he wakes up, it should rid his body from the rest of the poison." Kikyo nodded.

The demoness turned to walk back into the forest when Miroku spoke. "Why did you help us?" The demoness stopped in her tracks and spoke in her cool voice. "Because she would have wanted me too. That was her wish, to always protect her friends when in danger." "Who?" it was Sango who spoke this time. The demoness took a deep breath and turned so she could stare into their eyes. "Kagome." Everyone took in a breath. Sango busted out crying. Shippo looked shocked then silent tears rolled down his cheeks. The demoness started to walk away yet again before Inuyasha spoke. "How in the hell do you know Kagome?" The demoness slowly turned around and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "It was because of her that I am alive." "Then it's your fault she died!" "Baka! I did not lead her to her death. If anyone is to blame for her demise it would be you and that trash over there!" She pointed to Kikyo. "The only reason I helped was to protect Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara!" Inuyasha and Kikyo were speechless. Sango stopped crying when she heard that Kikyo and Inuyasha were to blame for her best friend's death. "What do you mean?" The demoness looked at Sango then over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. "You haven't told them have you? Well they are going to hear it now."

Inuyasha took a step over to the demoness but she just smiled and continued. "The day Kagome came back from her time was the day that she died. When she came from the well she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She ran. She met someone strange; they were asking for the jewel and of coarse she refused. She ran back towards the village. The person killed her right off the bat and took the jewel but not before Kagome made a wish upon it. I know what it was; Naraku on the other hand did not. So if Inuyasha had been there to protect Kagome she would still be alive wouldn't she? Tell me, Inuyasha; are you happy that you have your dead bitch is back?" Again Inuyasha stayed quiet. "What is your name?" She looked over at Sango. "Which one would you prefer? My name that everyone called me before or the one I go by now?" "The one you go by now." "Kira. I go by Kira know." Sango nodded, Shippo climbed up on Sango's shoulder, rubbing his red eyes.

_Later that night _

They all sat near the fire. 'Kira' leaned against a tree away from the others; Inuyasha had one out on a walk to "think". Sango kept giving Kikyo dirty looks and Kikyo kept giving Kira nervous glances. Kira waved at Kikyo then shifted her attention to Shippo. He was curled next to Kirara next to the fire, sleeping. Kira smiled at the sight of them.

Rustling of leaves caught Kira's attention and she looked to her right, and smelled the air, Inuyasha. She smirked then as Inuyasha walked towards Kikyo she stood up and stared to walk away from them. "Where are you going?" Kira turned her head slightly as Miroku spoke. "I need to see a certain hanyou's half brother. I will be back shortly." "And why the hell do you need to see that bastard?" Kira smiled. "Because I need a favor from him." "Well he ain't known for his kindness." "I know, that's way it would be fun to see him squirm." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kira left them and walked under the moonlight towards the western lands.

Hope you guys liked it! I know that it isn't as good as the others, I'm new at this so go easy. I am glad that some people liked it! I already had this chapter done when i did the prologue but i wanted to see if anyone liked the outline of the story. I'm working on chapter two now so i'll up date as soon as possible. Oh and to all you Sesshy fans... He's going to be hanging around alot starting in next chapter.

Nardriel Wolfe

P.S.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Sesshomaru Meets KiraKagome

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru Meets Kira/Kagome 

Sesshomaru was twisting and turning in his bed. Lost in his dream.

**Sesshomaru's Dream**

Sesshomaru walked along the worn path through his lands. It was quiet and a light breeze rustled his silver locks as his golden eyes scanned his surroundings. He was about to turn back to his castle when he felt immense power, almost as strong as his own. He took a deep breath; the scent of lilies, roses, and rain filled his nose. 'I know that scent'. He ran, following his nose (heh, heh, heh, follow your nose! Hey where did that come from again?), following the scent that gave him unbeatable strength. As he ran the scent eased his mind and relaxed his muscles. He quickened his pace and soon came to a clearing. White moon flowers covered the field, the moon above casting its rays upon the field, dew glistened on the soft velvet petals and fireflies danced around them, changing colors, blue to purple to pink then back to blue. The scene was enchanting. He gazed at the scene before him, and then he tensed as he felt the winds pick up. He let out a threatening growl. But when the creature stepped out of the shadows his breath caught and he swallowed his growl. A female Inu-Youkai stood before him.

**End Dream**

Sesshomaru bolted out of bed. His nose tingling and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Then the smell caught him. He shook his head 'Just aftermath of the dream'. But something nagged at his mind. He got out of bed. (Oh... just picture his body in a thin white silky robe... mouth waters.) He dressed quickly and jumped out of his window. He landed on a worn path, 'Just like my dream...' He walked on and faced the same field of white moonflowers, with the fireflies, the dew, everything. Then a shadow appeared across the field. His heart stopped and his breath caught as the Inu-Youkai maiden that was in his dreams just moments before stood there.

Long pale blue hair that reached her knees framed her angelic face; her bangs covered her blue crescent moon on her forehead, her eyes gleamed silver/blue in the moonlight, her skin more richer that snow and lips that would shame the reddest of roses and she had a light blue fluffy tail just like his. (I know same thing in the first chapter but I don't feel like coming up with anything else because this description is the best I came up with! ). She wore a semitransparent robe that fitted perfectly around her body, showing all her curves. His eyes drunk her in, his mind turning to ooze as he just stared at her. ' Damn, she is beautiful.' Her eyes met his and she smiled and his heart of ice melted instantly.

'Wait! No! I don't know her!'

**Aww... come on! You know you want to. **

'Who the hell are you?'

**I am you. Your subconscious. And I want her and so do you admit it!**

'No! I don't know her and I'm not interested in taking a mate!'

**Well you better say something cause she's smiling at us and she's walking over.**

Sesshomaru shook off the trance and stared at the Inu-Youkai maiden. Indeed she was smiling and walking over to him. She walked with grace, compassion, and self-confidence. He felt an ache in his canines as his mind played in slow motion:

_Him running to her, pulling the collar of her robe away from her neck, him biting down, marking her as her mate, and she was smiling then bit him in return. He claimed her, she claimed him. And she was happy._

He snapped out of his daze when she asked him a question. "What a fine night for a walk. Don't you think so Milord?" "What are you doing in my lands?" She smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to see you, Milord." His heart raced and he was sure she could hear it. She giggled a little then stopped. "If my presence disturbs you, then I will leave your lands." She walked past him and headed out of his lands. "I am glad you listened to your dream Milord. I am happy that you came to see me." He froze. "What do you mean?" She turned around and gave him a slight smile. He ran to her with his demonic speed and pinned her to a tree by her wrists above her head, put together and held there by Sesshomaru. His face close to hers. "I mean Milord, that it was I who sent that dream to you in hopes that you would follow it and meet me hear." "Why did you want this Sesshomaru to meet you?" He squeezed her wrists tighter. She let out a moan and sniffed the air. She smiled inwardly as she caught that his scent spiked. Sesshomaru realized that she was a Youkai and that Youkai's scents spike when they are given little doses of pain. Her scent spiked as well as his own. He shook his head and released her wrists. Then he caught it, a hint of musk in her scent. He cursed himself for not noticing it before.

'Damn! She's in Heat!'

**What's wrong with that?**

'You again?' 

**Yes me. Remember that I am you.**

'Ugh! I need to get out of here.'

**No! No, no, no, no, noooooooo!**

'Shut up! I am getting out of here.'

He walked past her and headed back to his castle. Then he stopped and turned to look at her. She was standing in the moonlight, her pale blue hair flowing over her left shoulder (cause her tail was wrapped around her right). Her silver/blue eyes watched him, tenderness flickering there for a moment. And that was it for him. He raced over to her and pinned her against a tree yet again. Sesshomaru's molten gold stared down into her own. He clasped her talons in his as his body held her to the tree. She met his gaze, emotions showing. Like they say the eyes are the windows to the soul and Sesshomaru was quiet certain he saw love and friendship overrule all other emotions.

He bent his head down and captured her lips and a searing kiss. Kira gave her mouth up instantly when he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip. He entered and left no part untouched. Their tongues fought for a moment each trying to get the other to surrender. After Sesshomaru took a step way from the tree and pulled gently on her hair making her head tilt back as he dove in again. Kira's body arched into his when he plunged into her mouth. She let out a low moan into his mouth. He broke away and was about to nuzzle in her neck when she spoke. "Milord, please. I have to get back now." He let out a growl. "Where?" She took a deep breath and whispered his brother's name. He growled even louder. "Why?" "Because I have to hunt jewel shards." "He has Kagome, he does not need you." Kira remained silent and looked to the ground. "Kagome died four months ago." He remained silent, then sniffed again. "I know your scent, I have smelled it before." She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes you have. My name is Kira and I have born into this world just four months ago the day Kagome died. I wish to tell you that I was once known as her." "What do you mean?" She smiled. "I am Kagome." He looked at her, and then saw the resemblance. He took in a breath and his lips descended on her hers once again. "Kagome...how?" he asked when they broke apart again. "I died, then there was a blue light and a woman who asked me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted to become a full Inu-Youkai demon to protect my friends, my pup and that I wanted to find love. She granted my wish and I was reborn that same night." "Why did you die?" "Naraku. He told me to give him the jewel but I refused. I ran away trying to get back to my friends but before I could get away he killed me." She gave a slow smile and looked up at him again. "Naraku did this?" "Yes, but I am happy he did. Because of him, Inuyasha now has Kikyo. She came back since my soul was placed back in her and I received my own soul. And I have found love at last." He looked away from her, turned around and started walking back to his castle. Leaving Kagome really confused.

Sesshomaru was disappointed. He fell in love with Kagome a long time ago but never said anything because she was human. Now here she was, a full-blooded Inu-Youkai, his for the taking but she just confessed she finally found love. His mind was reeling with sorrow and he didn't bother to hide it.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. But once she caught a whiff sorrow and disappointment she smiled and got an idea. She walked behind him and said his name. "Sesshomaru..." He stopped but did not make any other gesture towards her. She walked around him and faced him. "I need your help. I don't know if the guy I'm in love with loves me back. Whenever I get close to him he walks away. What do you think?" He took in a breath and stared into her eyes. "I think he would be a fool not to love you." She smiled and thought of her next step. "You want to meet him?" "Uhhh..." Kagome didn't wait for his answer; she just took his hand in hers and led him away from the clearing.

They finally came to a spring with a waterfall. She smiled and led him to the edge. 'Great, he's a water demon.' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned forward. He saw nothing. "Do you see him?" "No." Kagome noticed his voice was cold but she smiled. "Here." She too leaned forward but not towards the water. She leaned towards him, placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled his face to hers. Their lips touched lightly but Kagome teased him; she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

He stared at her in shock but finally complied. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back. Soon they were at the edge of the spring, Kagome below Sesshomaru. They broke their kiss and he started to trail hot kissed down her neck. She squirmed under him, she wanted him to bite her and get it over with. Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying her squirm under him. He finally let his head up and stared into her eyes. She smiled. "Sesshomaru...I love you." His face showed emotion now, his eyes softened and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you too." She gasped and tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they just stayed there, embracing each other.

Then Sesshomaru growled. Kagome sniffed the air and she rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru don't tell anyone who I really am. I am known as Kira now and I want to keep it that way. At least until I am ready to tell them." He nodded. He stood and helped Kagome/Kira up. "Kagome..." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "Can I?" She gave him a smile and nodded. He smiled back and moved her robe collar away from her neck and bit where her shoulder and her neck joined. She gave a small gasp but quickly dropped into a daze. He let go of her and licked the blood away. Kagome leaned into him and he smirked. He then pulled away his collar and leaned towards Kagome. She bit him and tasted his sweet blood. She suckled there for a moment before she pulled away and licked the rest of his blood away from his skin. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and caught her in a bruising kiss.

"What the HELL is going on?"

Author's Note 

One guess who that is. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still getting the hang of it. I was thinking of changing the rating on it. I wan to know if you guys want a lemon. Just put it in the review and I'll give you guys it. ;)

- Nardriel-Wolfe


	4. Secret Revealed

Chapter Three: Secret Revealed

"What the HELL is going on here?"

Sesshomaru growled at his insolent brother for interrupting their moment. Inuyasha just gawked at Kira, wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. "I thought you were going to make him squirm?" Kira laughed and Sesshomaru gave her a puzzled look. "I did. And he made me squirm too." Sesshomaru gave a slight gloating smile as he nuzzled Kira's neck. Inuyasha finally got what she meant and his anger grew. True, he loved Kikyo but for some odd reason he was attracted to Kira. Inuyasha's eyes traveled over Kira's body. He noticed that her robe was a little loose around her chest. He could see cleavage and the base of her breast. He stared, getting aroused just by looking at her. Sesshomaru smelled the scent of arousal and thought it was Kagome/Kira but then realized it was his brother. He looked down at his mate and noticed that her robe was loose about her chest. He growled at his brother and stepped in front of Kira/Kagome. (Okay, I'm going to call her Kagome but when she is speaking and being spoken to in front of Inuyasha and the gang I will call her Kira.) Inuyasha growled back at him. Kagome looked puzzled but then noticed her askew robe. She 'epped'(sp) and adjusted her robe. "Back off little brother." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. "I met her first!" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru laughed. "True you may have met her first but don't you have that bitch Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled again and lunged at Sesshomaru but was tossed back by a barrier. He looked over to Kagome and gave her a shocked expression. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru then gave Inuyasha an icy glare. "I will not let you harm my mate!"

"Your WHAT!" Sesshomaru smiled and slid his tail around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome wrapped her arm around is waist and stared at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru looked down at his mate (she's not that short, she comes up to his chin). "Yes?" "I want you to join our group." "WHAT!?" Kagome sent Inuyasha a deadly glare. "All right I will." She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. She nuzzled his neck and licked the place where she marked him. "He's not joining our group!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Fine. We'll just go look for the jewel on our own." Inuyasha laughed. "You can't. For one you can't see them, and two you can't purify it, and three you are no match for Naraku." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha for laughing at his mate. He was about to take his throat into his and cut off his air supply until Kagome laughed. He looked down at his mate, her eyes sparkling with surprise and determination. "Baka! I can follow Naraku's scent from here. I can take the jewel and purify it. Kikyo on the other hand can't. Her soul is no longer pure and she can't purify them any more." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and gave her a glare. "You maybe a miko but you sure ain't Kagome!" Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, 'If he only knew'.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo showed up. Kikyo was fuming, she had heard what 'Kira' said and Inuyasha saying that she was Kagome. (Jealous much?) Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "No, I am not Kagome. But at least I wasn't the one who caused her death!" Inuyasha's eyes glowed red with lust and bloodlust. He had his sights on Kagome. Everyone that was human backed away. Shippo among them. Inuyasha lunged at Kagome but was stopped by Sesshomaru. Blood drizzled down Sesshomaru's arm, staining his sleeve.

Kagome fought to keep control over her own blood. But she saw her mate protecting her. Something Inuyasha could never do properly because of Kikyo. Inuyasha dug his claws deeper into Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome had enough. Without thinking she shouted the one thing she vowed never to say. The thing that would reveal her secret.

"SIT!"

**Author's Note**

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Please tell as many people as you can to come read this and review it. It would mean alot to me.

Oh, and you might notice that I have been updating pretty fast, that's because I have this story planned out. So keep checking it every other day.

-Nardriel Wolfe


	5. Reunion

_Chapter Four-_ "SIT!" 

Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Kagome, just realizing what she had done, covered her mouth. Everyone was staring at her. Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground. "Oi, wrench! Whatcha do that for?" then it dawned on him, only Kagome had the power to sit him. Everyone kept staring. Sesshomaru walked over to his mate. "You just revealed your secret." "I know." "Why?" "Because you were getting hurt." Sesshomaru remained silent. He looked at the deep marks on his arm. Blood still flowed so he raised his arm to lick it when Kagome took his arm and licked it herself. Sesshomaru relaxed, feeling her hot tongue run over his skin, Sesshomaru lightly purred loud enough so only Kagome could hear. She gave him a slight smile.

Once she was done cleaning his wound, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her possessively and they both stared at the shocked group before them. Miroku looked at her with the 'oh so familiar eyes'. Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang. "Hentai!" with Miroku unconscious Sango looked at her best friend and little sister. Inuyasha stared, gapping and fuming all at once. Now he knew why he felt attracted to her. He looked over her body, 'yep definitely has changed for the better.' He smirked inwardly as he imagined himself with the new and improved Kagome. His eyes became tinted red with lust. Sesshomaru growled a warning to him. Kagome just gave him an icy glare and she too wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's waist. Kikyo was just utterly scared; she looked like she was about to shit in her pants. And Shippo... "MOMMY!" Kagome felt a sharp jab in her stomach as Shippo launched himself at her. She cuddled him and Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Kagome looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "No, I haven't, he is my adoptive pup." He nodded and relaxed, if he found out that she had already mated with another he would kill him (not Shippo). He gave a slight smile to Shippo. Shippo looked over at Kagome and she nodded understanding what he was asking. Shippo then flung himself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let Shippo latch onto him and he took his free arm and wrapped it around Shippo. Inuyasha took a step toward Kagome. His eyes were a bright red. Sesshomaru growled a warning and this made even Kagome shiver in fear. Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru's growls and advanced still. Kagome put Shippo down and told him to go with Sango. He raced over to Sango who gathered him in her arms. Kagome stepped forward to meet him. Sesshomaru watched, confident in his mate. Once Kagome was face to face with Inuyasha, he smirked. His eyes traveled her body, full and ripe. He reached out to her and she growled. But he still reached out to touch her. Kagome grabbed his wrist and twisted it, he yelped. She threw him back against a tree and she stared at him, hatred burning her eyes. "You don't get it Inuyasha. I was in love with you. I would have given my all for you but no. You chose that bitch over me. I would have given everything I had and more but you threw me away. I am free of you Inuyasha. I no longer need you to survive, I have my own will, my own life, and a new love." Inuyasha got up and stared at her. His eyes now golden instead of red. "What do you mean?" "I mean Inuyasha that I am leaving you. I am going home, where I belong." Inuyasha growled. "You are not going back to your damn era!" Kagome laughed. "No. I will not I am going home, with Sesshomaru and I will be taking Shippo with me." She turned her head to Miroku and Sango. "You are welcome to come also." She turned her back on them and walked over to Sesshomaru. But as soon as she turned her back Inuyasha leapt into the air. Everyone called to her except Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Kagome kept her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was about to come down on her when he was thrust back into Kikyo. (Ha! You old hag!) A bright blue barrier surrounded Kagome. She turned slowly to the couple that was now getting up. Kikyo glared at her. "Bitch!" Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She turned back around and walked into Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome looked back and beckoned to Shippo who jumped out of Sango's arms and bounded to her. Kagome caught Shippo and snuggled him close to her. "Sango, Miroku you are welcome with us at anytime." They both nodded. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned away; Kagome carrying Shippo.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head. "Sooner or later you will come back; crawling on you hands and knees begging for forgiveness." Kagome smiled. "If that ever happens I would kill myself before returning to a half-breed like you!" She spat. Everyone gasped in surprise. Kagome never spoke to Inuyasha like that, not even when she was mad. Inuyasha looked pissed and hurt. Kagome continued walking away with Sesshomaru by her side.


	6. Encounter with the Enemy & The Lord and ...

Chapter Five – Encounter With The Enemy & The Lord and Lady of Western Lands 

Warning: Lime Situations

AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to say thanks to the reviews but I'm not getting enough to keep on with the story. I would really like it if I got more. So please, please give word to how great this story is. I would really appreciate it. SESSHOMARU ROCKS!!!! I am a big fan of SESSKAG!! So if you have an recommendations that you would like me to read please give me the title and author and I would be happy to Read and Review them. And thanks for supporting my fist FanFic. Does it look like I'm new at this? I mean all my friends at skool say I am a good creative writer but I am not sure. I guess you can say I am self-conscious. Heh heh! Well…yeah um…don't forget to Review and spread the story around!!!

_-Nardriel-Wolfe_

Nardriel: Hey! Another chapter up!! Yay!!

Inu: About damn time.

Nardriel: Shut up!

Inu: Make me!

Nardriel: Sess!!!

Inu: laughs what is he going to do? You're a human!

Nardriel: smirks that is what you think!

Inu: Huh?

Sesshomaru enters

Sess: bows Yes Lady Nardriel.

Nardriel: Hello Sess. Don't be so formal. You are the same rank as I. There is no need for formality.

Sess: Yes. winks

Nardriel: blushes

Inu: What are you?

Nardriel: I am a full Inu-youkai.

Sess: Yes, she is and a good-looking one too.

Nardriel: blushes even more Well…uh…yes

Inu: Bastard! She is mine! Unsheathes Tetsugia (sp) and lunges at Sesshomaru

Sess: Stupid half-breed!

Nardriel: Well…uh…on with the story…dodges debris and runs off stage

_Last Time _

"_Kagome!" Kagome turned her head. "Sooner or later you will come back; crawling on you hands and knees begging for forgiveness." Kagome smiled. "If that ever happens I would kill myself before returning to a half-breed like you!" She spat. Everyone gasped in surprise. Kagome never spoke to Inuyasha like that, not even when she was mad. Inuyasha looked pissed and hurt. Kagome continued walking away with Sesshomaru by her side._

Now 

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the forest hand in hand with Shippo sleeping on Sesshomaru's shoulder, buried in his tail. They were happy to be heading home but Kagome's mind was still reeling about Inuyasha. He was her first love and he had broken her heart for the dead bitch Kikyo. She growled low in her throat.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate when he heard her growl. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a look that said 'Huh?' Sesshomaru let a light chuckle escape his perfect masculine lips (drools) when he saw that look. "What's wrong Kio?" Kagome forced a smile. "Nothing Kio." Sesshomaru gave her that look that said 'I'm not as stupid as that half-breed.' Kagome laughed and stopped walking. Sesshomaru too stopped and looked at his mate, curious at what she was thinking. He walked back to her and stared into her eyes, they seemed glazed over with anger. "Kagome, something is bothering you." "Yes. I was thinking about Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled as soon as those words passed her lips. Before Kagome knew it she was pinned to the tree, her hands over her head. She looked up into the bright red eyes of her love. Still growling, Sesshomaru held his mate against the tree, his body pinning hers.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru. "A little jealous love?" He growled again and pushed his body to hers. Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo and gently set him on the ground so he wouldn't wake; he then turned his attention back to his mate. Kagome was panting, but not from lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru gazed at her through crimson eyes hazed with anger.

Kagome wrapped her long slender legs around Sesshomaru's waist and ground against him. Sesshomaru moaned. Kagome leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Love, I didn't mean anything by it when I said I was thinking about the half-breed. I was just thinking of how he had hurt me and how I am going to get him back." Sesshomaru responded by growling. Kagome ground harder into him and started trailing her tongue from his ear to her mark on his neck; she was rewarded by another growl of pleasure and a shudder. Sesshomaru's eyes went from anger to lust. Before Kagome knew what was going on, she was on her back with a lust crazy Sesshomaru on top. A smirk on his lips and mischief gleaming in his eyes, Sesshomaru leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a searing kiss. Kagome moaned into his mouth. Sesshomaru let his hands roam over her body, memorizing every curve. Kagome laced her hand behind his neck, pulling him to her. Sesshomaru nudged his knee between Kagome's legs and nudged them apart. Sesshomaru cupped her right breast in his hand through her clothing; he was rewarded with a moan from the woman below him.

Kagome squirmed beneath him, her moans driving him mad. Kagome wove her fingers in Sesshomaru's long silky silver hair. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips along her neck, nipping the flesh ever so often. Kagome bit her bottom lip so not to wake her pup. Sesshomaru started to untie her sash and parted her kimono and obi to reveal a flat firm stomach and perfect round breasts. Sesshomaru pulled back to see his mate and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. His erection surged just from the sight. Kagome chuckled slightly and licked her lips. Sesshomaru caught her tongue in another kiss and broke apart to trail hot kisses to her collarbone. He was about to take one of her mounds into his mouth when Shippo shuffled behind them. Sesshomaru and Kagome both jumped up, Kagome fixing herself and Sesshomaru smoothing out his hair; his eyes back to molten gold. When they were presentable Kagome crawled over to Sesshomaru who wrapped her in his arms.

Shippo woke and saw his surrogate parents cuddled together. Feeling left out Shippo bounded over to them and snuggled close to his mother. Kagome lifted her arm and held Shippo close. The three lie under the tree and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next Day

The sun hadn't even risen yet and Sesshomaru and Kagome were up. They glanced at each other ever so often to make sure they were still there but that wasn't the only reason. They both wanted to finish what they had started last night but with Shippo here with them they couldn't. Desire shone in both their eyes but they knew they had to wait.

"Kagome." Kagome looked at him, so he knew she was paying attention to him. "We should be heading to the castle." Kagome nodded; she scooped up Shippo. He opened his eyes lazily, when he saw his mother he snuggled close to her chest and fell asleep again. Sesshomaru felt jealous, that his pup was getting so close to his mate's body when he wanted so much to do that. Kagome smiled at her mate and all his jealousness washed away. 'Besides, we'll finish what we started when we get home.'

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Shippo cuddled up in Kagome's arms. The sun was peeking over the horizon; painting the sky gold, light pink and lavender. Kagome breathed deeply, the air was pungent with morning dew, pines, Shippo's scent and Sesshomaru's scent of fresh rain and the forest. Sesshomaru was content with his mate's and his surrogate pup's scent. It made him feel warm somewhat. Kagome smiled but turned to a frown when the forest went still; the peaceful sounds stopped, everything was too quite. Kagome and Sesshomaru both stiffened, their senses working furiously to catch the disturbance. Kagome wrapped Shippo in her tail and wrapped her tail around her waist so she could defend him better.

Sesshomaru stood still, Kagome doing the same. "Do you sense anything?" Sesshomaru looked around the forest surrounding them. "I know something is wrong but I can't make out what. What about you?" Kagome closed her eyes and listened; she heard a faint heartbeat, and the shuffling of feet. "Yes, I hear a faint heartbeat and someone moving in a circle around us. Their scent is masked though." She whispered to her mate who nodded. Kagome listened carefully and when the movements stopped she felt her blood boil. She knew who it was. Before she could utter a word an attack like Inuyasha's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'. Kagome dodged and saw that Sesshomaru too jumped out of the way. Kagome growled. "Kagura! Kanna! Come out I know you are here!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and when both Kagura and Kanna stepped out of the shadows he growled. "Aww, Sesshomaru, I thought you would be happy to see me." Kaugra said sweetly. Before Sesshomaru could retort Kagome lunged at Kagura. Kagura dodged and stared at Kagome. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and settled a hand on his mates shoulder and looked at Kagura. "She is Lady of the Western Lands." He had his icy façade back and Kagome smiled to herself. Kagura stared in disbelief at the pair then at the kitsune pup wrapped in Kagome's tail. "I have seen that pup before, he travels with Inuyasha. What is he doing here?" "That Kagura is none of your business." Sesshomaru stared coldly at Kagura as Kagome shifted her tail so her pup was put of harms way incase of another attack.

Kagura was pissed off. She had wanted Sesshomaru to be her mate but he met someone else and now they had already become mates. Kagome smiled. "Kagura, do me a favor." Kagura and Sesshomaru were interested at what she was going to say next. "Tell Naraku thank you but I'm still going to kill him." Kagura was shocked and Sesshomaru smiled at his mate. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and led her around Kagura and Kanna and continued on their way.

Kagura and Kanna left to go see Naraku about the demoness they just encountered. When they came to the castle Kanna and Kagura went their separate ways, Kagura to go see Naraku and Kanna to…be Kanna.

Naraku sat against the wall facing the shoji screen door as Kagura came in. He rose and eyebrow at her. "Naraku…I went to see the Lord of the West like you asked me to." Naraku stayed put, eyeing her carefully. "And what did he say about my proposition?" "I didn't get to ask him." Naraku stood up, his eyes burning with anger. "Why the hell not!?" Kagura inwardly cringed. "He had companions with him." "SO?" Kagura sighed. "His mate and the kitsune pup that traveled with Inuyasha were with him." Naraku stared at her. "Mate?" "Yes mate Lady of the Western Lands. She asked me to deliver a message to you." Naraku sat back down. "And what is this message?" "She said thank you but that she is still going to kill you." Naraku was puzzled. "Kanna!"

Kanna came into the room, expressionless as always. "Show me this demoness that has become Sesshomaru's mate!" Kanna turned her mirror and there she was. Flowing knee-length pale blue hair, enchanting silver-blue eyes, porcelain angelic face, and a matured body. He stared at her for sometime before he realized who this demoness was. "NO! I KILLED HER! I MADE SURE OF THAT!" Kagura was extremely puzzled. Naraku took out the jewel from the inside of his robes and took a closer look at it. "THAT BITCH! SHE MADE A WISH BEFORE I TOOK IT! DAMN HER!" Kagura was smirking inwardly, she had no clue to who this demoness was but she was glad that she got under Naraku's skin. "Who is she?" Naraku glanced at Kagura and scowled. "Do you remember that human miko that traveled with Inuyasha?" Kaugra nodded. "I killed her, about four months ago. Inuyasha was off with Kikyo and the miko went off by herself. I found her, killed her, and took the jewel. Then I went to tell Inuyasha and his group what happened. And now, this demoness comes along, the Lady of the Western Lands, she threatens me after saying thank you." He glanced at the demoness in Kanna's mirror. "That demoness is that miko. She made a wish upon the Shikon No Tama before I took it. And now it is useless, but it does not mean I cannot taint it and still use it against her." Kagura was angry. The human miko that was always around Inuyasha was no Sesshomaru's mate. She hated Kagome, and she would get revenge…

AN: should I stop there? Nah, I am on a roll!!! XD   
Sesshomaru and Kagome walked along towards the Western Lands. Kagome stopped and a smile appeared on her face. Sesshomaru looked at his mate. "What's wrong?" "Naraku, he knows who I am and he is pissed." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his mate. Kagome and Sesshomaru parted and went on their way.   
Sesshomaru's Castle 

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up to the estate over the horizon. Kagome smiled. "Home." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another kiss. "Yes, our home." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru when Shippo bounded up to them and hugged them. "Am I going to have brothers and sisters?" Kagome went cherry red and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe." Shippo smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. "Shippo, I have a ward, her name is Rin and she is like a daughter to me so yes you already have a sister." Shippo jumped up and down. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on let's go!" Shippo ran ahead of his mother and father towards the vast castle, home to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.

Nardriel: Yay another chapter done! Another chapter coming up soon! 'Mumbles under breath I hope.'

Inu: I heard that!

Nardriel: Shut up you Baka!

Sess: Leave her alone half-breed! She has troubles at home. Turns to Kagome Would you like me to slaughter your sister?

Nardriel: No it's okay Sess. I'll deal with her. Kisses him on the cheek

Inu: HEY! What about me?

Nardriel: What did you do for me?

Inu: Uhhh…

Sess: Don't bother little brother. She is your future Lady of the Western Lands an above you in class.

Inu: WHAT!!!!

Nardriel: Calm down Inu. Sess is just playing. Right Sess?

Sess: …

Nardriel: Sess?

Sess: walks off stage

Inu: Oi! Mr. I've got an icicle up my ass! Nardriel just asked you a question!

Nardriel: Sess! You were joking right? Sess? Runs off stage to catch up with Sess

Inu: Great, going home by myself yet again. Sighs

Lights shut off

Inu: Damn it! I'm still here ya know! Walks off stage cursing

AN: Another chapter done! I am so happy. This chapter is going so fast. Maybe I should slow down? I just might have to do that. Sighs Okay, don't kill me. I might not be able to update for a while. There are tow reasons: 1. I'm not going to be able to get on the Internet from home for 2 weeks. 2. I am having problems at home with my older sister that are making me get writers block. Sniffles But I will try to do my best. Please Review and spread this story around!!!!

V

V

V

V

V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Just click that little that says 'Review'

V  
V  
V  
V

V

V

V

V

V

And If you don't I'll kill you!

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	7. New Home & A New Enemy

AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!! Yes! I am back and feeling a little better. Still wish I could get away from my sisters though. Sighs since you guys are asking for a lemon I shall put on in. Not in this chapter but soon. Keep up with the reviews and Email me anytime at 

Nardriel: Hello! Another chapter!!! Yay!!

Sess: Wraps arms around Nardriel Hello beautiful.

Nardriel: Mumbles Hello

Inu: Walks on stage Oi! Wrench, you have to do something about your security! They wouldn't let me in! Looks over at Nardriel only to see her in the arms off Sess Oi! Mr. Emotionally Constipated! Get your hands off of her!

Sess: Looks up to Inu and growls can't you see that we are busy!

Nardriel: Squirms out of Sess's embrace Okay I think we should get back to the chapter.

Sess: sighs you are right as always, love.

Inu: growlssuck up!

Sess: At least I show her respect and don't call her 'Wrench' or 'Bitch' or 'Whore'

Nardriel: Okay stop it you two! And here's the chapter I owe you! Oh and the threat…I didn't mean anything by it, I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH! Keep reviewing!

Sess and Inu: Hey! Don't you love us?

Nardriel: Ummm…On with the chapter! Runs off stage with Inu and Sess in tow yelling at her

Chapter Six – New Home & A New Enemy

Warning Lime Situations

Last Time:

_Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up to the estate over the horizon. Kagome smiled. "Home." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another kiss. "Yes, our home." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru when Shippo bounded up to them and hugged them. "Am I going to have brothers and sisters?" Kagome went cherry red and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe." Shippo smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. "Shippo, I have a ward, her name is Rin and she is like a daughter to me so yes you already have a sister." Shippo jumped up and down. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on let's go!" Shippo ran ahead of his mother and father towards the vast castle, home to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. _

Now:

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango went back to Keade's. Miroku and Sango ahead of the hanyou and the whore. (AN: I hate her! And I don't care if you Kikyo lovers don't like me for it!) Sango had tears brimming her eyes and she wiped them away. Kirara, who was on Sango's shoulder, nuzzled her neck to comfort her. Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am so happy that she is okay and that she found someone to love her, even if it is Sesshomaru." Miroku nodded.

Western Castle

As they reached the vast doors of the Western Castle two figures came bounding towards them. (AN: One guess who!!) Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Jaken. Both Rin and Jaken ran up to them. Rin who had a small sad smile upon her face and Jaken with wide eyes filled with fright. Rin latched onto Sesshomaru's leg and started to cry. "Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken told Rin that you left because you did not want to be around Rin! Is it true? That you no longer like Rin?" Sesshomaru patted the girl's head and picked her up. "No, that is not true. I left because I found you a new okaa-san (sp)." Rin perked up at this. "Really! Where?" Kagome stepped forward and gave Rin a bright smile. "Hello Rin." Rin squealed in delight and jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and into Kagome's. Jaken was now groveling at his Lord's feet. Kagome hugged Rin close then realized Shippo was hiding behind her. "Shippo…" Her voice was stern yet gentle. "Okaa-san, who is Shippo?" Shippo came out from Kagome's tail and peeked at Rin. "I am Shippo." Kagome held Rin while ruffling Shippo's hair. "Rin this is Shippo, my pup. Shippo this is Rin she is the one Sesshomaru told you that would be your new sister." Both children smiled at each other. Kagome set them down onto the ground and let them run into the castle to play.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who was still bowing before him. Kagome came up to him and linked her arm with his. "Jaken," Jaken looked up to his master and then over to the woman beside him. "Y-yes milord?" "This is Kagome." Sesshomaru gestured to the woman on his side. "But milord, isn't Kagome that wrench who belongs to your brother?" Both Inu-Youkai growled at him and he cowered in fear. "I no longer travel with him nor do I belong to him, I belong to no one." Sesshomaru smiled at his mate, it was true she didn't belong to him, they were equals." Jaken rolled his eyes and asked another question. "You are an Inu-Youkai, Kagome was a filthy human." Again they growled at him. "True, I was a human before I died." "If you died how are you here now?" Kagome glared at him. "Naraku killed me for the jewel while the hanyou was off with Kikyo. I made a wish upon the Jewel before he took it and here I am." Jaken noticed how she spoke about Inuyasha; as if it were up to her he would be dead. "Jaken, Kagome is my mate and you will treat her like you would me. If I hear you are showing her disrespect in anyway I will kill you then bring you to life to kill you again and each resurrection will be slow and painful. Got it?" "Y-y-ye-yes milord…milady." Jaken bowed until his little beak touched the ground. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked away from the toad and into the Western Castle.

Kagome marveled at the design and interior of the vast castle. The walls and floors were made up of black marble. Rin and Shippo were in Rin's room playing with Jaken watching them. Sesshomaru told him that he wanted no interruptions.

Kagome leaned against the wall watching the children when Sesshomaru walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Kagome knew what was happening she was in the master chamber. Sesshomaru locked the door and advanced on Kagome. He gave her seductive smile, which she returned. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Lets finish what we started last night." Sesshomaru kissed her it was chaste but filled with passion. Soon it became possessive and urgent until Sesshomaru parted her lips and delved his tongue into her warm mouth. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru moved them back until she was backed up against a wall. His hands roamed her body and when they reached her thighs he parted them. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in a slow teasing manner against his hard member. Sesshomaru growled pleasingly and started to untie her obi and kimono. He had successfully untied them and they fell to the floor, leaving Kagome exposed to Sesshomaru's hungry eyes. He took one of her pink nipples into her mouth and suckled on it like a newborn pup. Kagome let out a soft moan and arched into him. Kagome took a hair tie that was on her wrist and put up Sesshomaru's hair. She then leaned forward and took his pointed ear into her mouth and suckled gently causing Sesshomaru to growl and shudder in pleasure. He broke away from her breast, which caused Kagome to let go of his ear and he captured her mouth in a kiss when a knock on the door brought them out of their heated moment. Sesshomaru growled and Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru moved back and Kagome dressed. Once she was presentable he told the person who knocked to enter. It was Jaken.

Jaken bowed to his mistress and master. "What do you want Jaken? Shouldn't you be watching the children? And didn't I say I wanted no interruptions?" Jaken cowered before his lord. "Yes…milord…but we just received word that the other lords are going to be here in three days and will stay for seven days." Sesshomaru puzzled over this then let out an exasperated sigh low enough so Jaken couldn't hear. "They have heard you have taken a mate and would like to meet her." "I wonder how they found out." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken who stared at the floor. "M…might I suggest a ball…milord?" "A ball? What for?" "To present the mistress milord." Sesshomaru thought for a moment then turned to Kagome who shrugged. "Very well. Send word to Kagome's friends and anyone else who should be here. The ball will tale place in three days." Jaken bowed. "Milord…shouldn't mistress take lessons in how a proper Lady should act. I know you would not want to place war upon your lands over silly comment milady might say." Kagome growled at Jaken who took a step back. "I mean no disrespect milady…its just tha some lords are touchy on what is said." Sesshomaru thought this over and he had to agree he turned to Kagome who had murder in her eyes at Jaken. "I know how to act in front of royalty." Jaken bristled. "I don't think you do! After all the times Lord Sesshomaru and I have encountered I clearly remember you openly defying him!" Kagome snarled at him and took a step forward. "Watch your mouth toad! Or we might have frog legs for an entrée when the lords and ladies arrive!" Jaken gulped. Sesshomaru looked at one from the other, amusement in his eyes. "Kagome…" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "I think it would be best if you took lessons." Kagome openly gaped at him as if he had gone mad. "Well I think that I don't need it!" "See! There you go again! Defying your lord!" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to him. "Shut it!" They both roared at the toad, who stepped back towards the door. "Jaken, go watch the children." Sesshomaru told the toad who bowed and left in a blink of an eye.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, her eyes glinting in the light. "Kagome…I think it would be best." Kagome scoffed. "When I defied you it was because you were trying to kill me. I don't need anyone teaching me how to act." "Clearly you do." Kagome glared at him. "Kagome…" "No." Kagome turned so her back was facing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and nipped his mark making Kagome shiver. "Please. For me Kagome." He nipped at her neck and she let out a low moan. "I never thought the great Lord Sesshomaru would beg and to a woman no less." Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her kimono down to expose her shoulder and nipped at it a little harder then he did her neck. "Maybe because I know it will please her, just like this…" He took one hand and let it travel below her waist, down her thigh and up her inner thigh. Kagome gasped and threw her head back all the while he was nipping at her neck and shoulder. "I know what buttons to push, when to push them and how hard to push them." (not like that!) Kagome shuddered and pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Fine. You win. For now." He smiled and captured her lips in a kiss.

Later That Day

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Kayla." Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru who was standing next to an Inu-youkai about the same height as her with ankle-length red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a silk white kimono with a blue obi where as Kagome wore a black kimono and red obi. 'Light and Dark…Night and Day…' Kagome smiled mentally to herself. Kagome inclined her head and Kayla bowed. "She will be teaching you how to act in front of the other lords and ladies." "Did you tell her that I have to learn this in three days?" "Yes." Kagome sent him a glare. "I don't like this but if I must…" "Yes you must. I will be in my study, Kagome, Kayla." Kagome inclined her head and Kayla bowed. "Milord." Both said as Sesshomaru turned and headed back to the castle leaving both females in the garden.

Kagome and Kayla watched each other warily. "So you are the one who captured Lord Sesshomaru's heart. Many tried countless times to woo him and yet you captured his attention without even batting an eye." Kagome smirked. "Let me guess you were on of them. It was more complicated then you think. He and I were enemies. He tried to kill me…I tried to kill him. He hated me and I hoped he would rot in hell. He put me down with harsh words and I would openly defy him. He would come at me with his claws and I would try to hit him with my sacred arrows… it was funny really." Kayla looked at her in shock. "And you are now mates…" Kagome slowly smiled at her. "We both found the passion and love we sought in each other. I was put down…uncared for…a tool. Sesshomaru, well I don't know much about him." Kagome looked up into the sky and smiled to herself. "I know much about him and I don't really know what he sees in you. To me you are nothing but a bitch seeking money and a high position in youkai-society!" Kagome turned to Kayla, her silver-blue eyes taking on a red tint. "How dare you! I love Sesshomaru and I would still lave him even if he was stripped of his title and money!" "Yeah sure." "You're jealous! You wanted Sesshomaru and you see me as a threat!" Kayla slowly smiled back at her. "I would have had him if he hadn't met you!" Kagome and Kayla got into a defensive stance, circling around each other.


	8. Meeting with the Lords and Lady

**AN: I am back! Sorry about last chapter…I couldn't resist putting in a cliffy. My computer crashed and I couldn't get on but no w it is fixed so yay! Here is the chapter you waited for! I am Sorry!**

Nardriel: A new chapter! Aren't you guys happy?

Sess: Yes

Inu: No

Nardriel: Why are you so negative Inu?

Inu: Cuz I wanna be

Sess: Don't you ever think about Nardriel's feelings?

Inu: stays quiet

Sess: Thought so.

Inu: Shut the hell up Mr. Unemotional!

Sess: I'd like to see you make me.

Inu: Fine I will!

Nardriel: If you start a fight I will never talk to you guys ever again!

Sess & Inu: …

Nardriel: Thought so, now on with the story!

Chapter Seven- Meeting with the Lords and Lady

_Last Time-_

_Kayla and Kagome continued to lash out at each other until both were bleeding heavily. Their breaths came out as deep pants. Blood ruined their kimonos, their hair stuck to their neck and faces, and their eyes resembled their blood. Both fighting for Sesshomaru and determined to beat the other. (AN: You probably want me to get to the point right? Fine sighs. You are no fun!) "Give up Kagome. You can't beat me, I was trained by Sesshomaru. You are nothing!" Kagome felt her miko and demon merge. "Did I forget to mention Kayla, that it was because of me that Sesshomaru lost his arm long ago or that I was the one that destroyed his plans to kill his half-brother?" To say Kayla looked shocked would be an understatement. Kagome gave her a wicked grin and before Kayla knew what was happening a ball of bluish-white light came at her. Slamming her into the castle wall rendering her unconscious with Kagome standing above her…_

Now-

Sesshomaru and his men raced towards the gardens where he had left Kagome and Kayla to do their lessons, however that wasn't the sight the greeted them. The guards gasped in shock of the scene before them, the gardens were torn apart, blood stained the grass, and Kagome was near the castle wall, which had a crater slightly smaller than Sesshomaru's demon form. There slumped against the wall was Kayla, unconscious and bleeding heavily from the head, Kagome, her back turned to him and the soldiers, was standing above her. Sesshomaru too was in shock but he didn't show it. "Kagome…" Kagome stiffened and smelled the air. She turned around slightly, her eyes bright red and her claws dripping with Kayla's blood, Kagome stared at her mate for a moment then turned back to Kayla and was about to finish her off when Sesshomaru appeared between her and Kayla. Kagome growled at him. "What happened here Kagome?" Kagome stared into his golden eyes then shifted them to the guards that stood about ten feet away. "Go. We need to talk alone." "Hai Milord." They bowed and left, once gone Kagome turned back to her mate and gave him a sly smile. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her then repeated his question. "What happened here Kagome?" Kagome wove her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and buried her face in his chest. She took deep breaths until all the red from her eyes disappeared as Sesshomaru held her to him. Kagome looked up at him then at Kayla. She felt her youkai rise again, wanting to rid of her so she wouldn't go after Sesshomaru again. But Sesshomaru's scent calmed her down and she nuzzled her mark, licked it and growled low in her throat and Sesshomaru growled back, nuzzling and licking her mark in return. They smiled at each other and walked to the castle, hand in hand, calling for the guards to collect Kayla and take her to the hospital wing and to get someone to fix the gardens.

Three Days Later

Kagome paced in the master chamber. Tonight was the night that she would be presented to the other Lords and Ladies. She wore the most elegant kimono she had ever seen, and the most immodest to boot. The top half was a sheer silver scarf that went around her shoulders and separated in the front to tie together by her navel, showing a lot of cleavage and showed the curve of her breast on the sides, her skirt wasn't any better. It was also silver it started where the indent to her private area was then flowed down to the floor where a small train flowed behind her, slits on each side went up to her hip. (AN: Have you guys ever read the Red River manga? It's like Yuri's dress in volume 3. Its in Borders and Walden Books in America, I don't know about other countries.) Basically the outfit was very revealing. Kagome sweat-dropped, she wondered why her maid wanted her to wear this especially when the other lords and ladies were coming.

Since the incident with Kayla, Sesshomaru and Kagome have tried to take their relationship to the next level, however Shippo, Rin, and Jaken seemed to have a knack of coming in at the wrong time, especially when things got really heated. The sexual tension was so thick that you wouldn't be able to see your hand if you touched your nose, heck you couldn't see the end of your nose.

Kagome sighed yet again as she tied her hair into a loose bun so strands were framing her face, she put on red rouge on her lips and some shimmering powder upon her body so it would shine. Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to see her until dinner; in other words he was kicked out of their room. Kagome giggled when she remember his reaction when her handmaid told him he wasn't allowed to see her until the lords and ladies have arrived. Kagome giggled when she remembered his angered/shocked expression. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagome looked over at her handmaid and smiled politely. "Milady, the guests should be here any moment." "Thank you Kari." Kari nodded and was about to close the door when Kagome stopped her. "Kari, are there going to be any other females around?" "Only one milady, she is lady of the Northern Lands, Lady Jem and her mate Lord Kai. They are both Inu-Youkais like yourself and milord." Kagome nodded and sighed. The door opened again and another servant came in. "Milady, Kari, they have arrived." "Thank you Faye." Faye bowed and left. "Lets go Milady, wouldn't want to keep Milord waiting would we? Perhaps he might have kittens?" Kagome and Kari giggled, Kari handed Kagome a fan that was silver and gold with a blue crescent moon on it, and had sharp edges on the top. Kagome grabbed it by the base so she wouldn't get cut and looked at it. "What is this? This is no ordinary fan." Kari smiled. "It is a weapon. Women where I am from carry these when they don't want to carry something heavy or bow and arrows and they know they might be in danger." Kagome looked at it. "It's beautiful…" Kari giggled. "Beautiful and deadly, just like you Milady." Kagome smiled, opened the fan and raised it to cover below her eyes as Kari led the way down to her mate and their guests.

_**Should I stop there? Nah, too short and I kept you waiting for so long**_

The giant double oak doors and the ten or so maids standing in front of her were the only things standing between her and the lords. Kagome took a deep breath as the doors swung open and the light from the chandelier lit the hall. Her maids walked in first, still shielding her from view.

Two by two her maids parted until Kagome stood before them, her skin shimmering in the light and eyes sparkling above the delicate fan she held. All four lords mouths dropped to the floor; Sesshomaru being the cool collective person he was recovered before anyone saw, even though his façade was on, his golden eyes held lust, the few weeks of sexual tension building up and he wanted her now but with his guests here he would have to wait.

Kagome smiled knowing they wouldn't see, she stored away the look Sesshomaru had on to her memory so she could tease him later. She closed her fan and walked over to the left side of Sesshomaru and bowed to him then turned to the other lords and lady and bowed too before sitting down. Everyone was quiet, Kagome held her head high and looked over each lord and the northern lady, her eyes held determination, strength, and courage.

"Lord Kai, Lady Jem, Lord Rei, and Lord Aku may I present my mate, Kagome." Lord Kai (Northern Lord) had shoulder length dark blue hair and light gray eyes, a five pointed star in the middle of his forehead was a dark blue, he was the same height as Sesshomaru and handsome too. His mate Lady Jem had waist-length red hair and vivid green eyes, her skin milky and lips natural pink, she was the a inch or so shorter than Kagome. Lord Rei (Southern Lord) was handsome, he had short black hair that fell over his eyes and blue-gray eyes that sparkled with laughter, he was built but slender and just a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru, he had a white lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead, Lord Aku (Eastern Lord) had ebony black hair that swept over his shoulders and framed his face, his crimson eyes roamed over her form, glinting with lust, true he was very handsome but something about him made her shiver, he had a black sun on his forehead. She looked away from Lord Aku and focused on her mate. "Kagome, thank you for joining us." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a bright smile. "It is an honor Milord." Sesshomaru's lips twitched in amusement before their dinner was set before them.

After dinner was cleared away Sesshomaru and the other lords and ladies (Kagome and Jem) moved to the public study to talk about the threat Naraku is. It seemed that Kagome was a big help with information about Naraku; even Sesshomaru didn't know that he was half-demon. The meeting went by uneventful, at least until Shippo and Rin came in crying. Kagome was up in second and over to her children in a flash. "What's wrong? Shippo? Rin? What happened?" Kagome swept the kids in her arms and cradled them until they calmed down enough to speak clearly. "It hic was sob Jaken wail!" Shippo and Rin said at the same time. "What did he do?" Rin peaked up at her mother through thick black lashes with tears hanging onto them. "We were sleeping and he came in and told us that we were going to leave because you and daddy didn't want us anymore and that you hoped that we would be eaten by demons…" Shippo and Rin broke out into more sobs and nestled their heads into Kagome's shoulders. Kagome felt her eyes shift from red to silver-blue. She looked over at her mate and noticed his eyes too shifted from red to his golden hue. Kagome walked over to her mate, the children still in her arms, and purred and growled low to him.

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate and he nodded. Kagome handed over the children to Sesshomaru and left the study in a blink of an eye. "I would hate to be your retainer right now." Sesshomaru looked over to Lord Kai and nodded. "I agree, even I wouldn't mess with my mate when it comes to our children." The lords nodded and continued to chat while Sesshomaru set Shippo and Rin on the couch near the fire and covered them up in a blanket.

_With Kagome_

Kagome strode down the hall, one thing on her mind: to find the toad and help figure out that if he messed with her children that he would become very familiar with pain. Her silver-blue eyes changing to red and back, the servants cowered before their mistress. Kagome growled low in her throat with the scent of fear, but then caught the scent of the toad. She growled louder and walked faster. She walked out of the palace, past the gardens, and around the castle. She found Jaken speaking with the soldiers in the barracks. She thrust open the double doors letting the cool air in. The soldiers stopped their chatting to look at who had come to visit. As Kagome walked by she got lustful stares and heard some cat calls (no pun intended). Jaken stared at his mistress and could only guess why she was here. Kagome growled so it was heard by everyone present. "Jaken!" Jaken walked toward his mistress, his knees shaking. He bowed to her but was quickly throw into a near by wall, the air from his lungs gone. Some soldiers rose from their beds and ran at Kagome; obviously they had no clue who she was. Kagome dodged them then she grabbed one soldier by the neck and held him before everyone else. "You will stay out of this unless you want to deal with Sesshomaru." Another soldier scowled. "It is Sesshomaru-sama to you! He will have your head for laying a hand on his retainer!" Kagome smirked. "And you are called the Great Army of the West? Use your noses; I am Kagome Lady of the Western Lands and mate to Sesshomaru." The army stopped what they were doing and gasped. Kagome dropped the soldier to the ground and walked her way over to Jaken. "You have frightened my children Jaken. You will pay but since I am not up to being in your presence right now I will let Sesshomaru deal with you," Kagome turned to the soldiers, "and as for you I will not let Sesshomaru know of this but watch yourselves next time I won't be forgiving." With that she picked up Jaken up the back of his robes and walked to the study. She smelt the fear rolling off of Jaken and the calm scent of her mate. She barged open the doors and threw Jaken into the room.

Sesshomaru and the other lords and lady were waiting for her return. As the doors opened and Jaken flew in to slam into the wall behind Sesshomaru, the lords and lady had to stuff their forearms into their mouths to stifle their laughter. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to his mate who smirked in reply. "Will you excuse us?" Sesshomaru asked his guests. Three maids came to take the lords and lay to their rooms while Kagome bowed them out she grabbed her children gave her mate a kiss and left Jaken with her mate. Before she closed the door she heard Sesshomaru ask, "Frightened my children have you? Well what should I do with you?" Kagome smirked and went to put their children to bed.

**Ja Ne**

**Nardriel-Wolfe**

**Luv u wats!**


End file.
